Retort
by Black Maya
Summary: They met unexpectedly, and they ended up reminiscing.


Retort

By: Black Maya

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Shoutout: Happy New Year to you all!

Summary: What will they do when they meet unexpectedly? Reminisce of course!

Warning: I haven't written any Pokemon fics for some time now. (Three months?) So they might be OOC. T_T Sorry…

-SLIGHT AU (coz Blue still did not meet her parents here)-

Let's start! :D

* * *

><p>December 31<p>

03:01:45 pm

* * *

><p>The sun felt hot against her skin. The air felt humid. And everything around her just felt warm. Ditty, being her umbrella, started to wiggle—a signal that the pokemon can't do it anymore.<p>

"Aww, Ditty…" Blue pouted as he returned to his wobbly state. Ditty grinned as Blue sighed.

Blue took out Ditty's pokeball and said, "Return."

Red light engulfed him and sent him back to the pokeball.

Guess it's just me and me.

Blue walked fast to the nearest hotel. Sweat covered her. Her blue sleeveless shirt turned darker from her sweat. She took out her hat, and her sweatbands. She thanked Silver telepathically for choosing a skirt as her outfit.

"Our hotel's purpose is to let pokemon and trainers enjoy." The concierge said. "Would you like to let your pokemon play out in the Pokémon Playground, Miss Blue?"

She looked at her jiggling pokeballs and smiled. "Sure! A break for my dear lovelies! Ohohoho~!"

"Here they are~ Expect them to be… wild. They rarely get to enjoy." Blue winked at the gulping concierge. "Goodluck~!"

Before the elevator doors closed, she heard the cry of the concierge and the stomping of her pokemon.

She gave out a small chuckle.

…Too bad she didn't recognize the person beside her.

* * *

><p>December 31<p>

05:03:06 pm

* * *

><p>Blue stayed in a small room. It had a bathroom, a bed, a two-person sofa, a table, and a television. Beside the sofa<p>

She can see everyone having fun from her room. Families especially.

She looked at them with envious eyes.

_I'll find them soon._ She told herself. This is the thirteenth year she won't celebrate her new year with her family. _I will._

She heard someone knocking on her door. She quickly wiped her trickling tears, closed off all depressing thoughts, and placed a smile on her face.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the person standing before her.

The spiky cocoa-colored hair…

The cold green eyes staring at her…

The small smile found on his lips…

The opened-collar black shirt…

The violet pendant…

The violet baggy pants…

"Green!" She exclaimed as she gave him a big hug and then a big kiss on his cheeks.

"Hey!" He gave her a "what-the-hell" look, but she ignored it.

"Did you let your pokemon go enjoy the playground?" She asked as she moved to the door side giving space for him to enter.

"Duh." He frowned.

"But not too much fun~?" She continued.

"Not really."

"If Red found out you—Ohohohoho~!" She gave him her signature laugh as she thought an idea.

_Another good evidence that he definitely doesn't want to let Red know he has a good side!_

_Although Red knows already._

"Pesky girl." He commented as he sat on the sofa.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked after her small triumph.

"Nothing. Got bored." He replied rather rudely.

She pouted.

"I know." She remarked a minute later.

* * *

><p>-Interval Time; Depends on the reader what happened here (author smiles innocently)-<p>

* * *

><p>December 31<p>

11:59:03 pm

* * *

><p>"So you flew down below me just to see if I would thank you and not because I was a brat? Okay, Green, that did not make sense." Blue frowned. "I was… am! Very capable of saving myself."<p>

"Whatever you say, Pesky Girl." Green sighed.*

11:59:30 pm

"I _was_ exhausted!" Green snapped.

"I caught you, Greeny. Don't deny it. I was in a far more tiresome situation." Blue coherently spoke as a playful smile formed on her lips.

"I am not denying. Thank you for saving me," Green bitterly said. "But I was still able to stand proper—"**

January 1

12:00:00 pm

_Boom! Boom! Snap! Bo-boom!_

Green was cut off by the sound of booming fireworks outside.

Pokemon faces exploded in the sky, covering the beautiful peaceful starry night.

"Well, before we continue, why don't we…" Blue looked at Green with a smile. "Watch the fireworks together to start the fresh new year?"

Green nodded as he looked at Blue back. "Of course."

… Though Green IS thinking of a way on how to retort to Blue's words.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**Kinda rushed. Haha. It's 11:32:33 pm here, and I need to go outside to jump so that I could grow taller. :D**

**Happy New Year, my dear readers!**

**-Black Maya**


End file.
